


To Mourn. (A test)

by Wheat_Bag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Or is it fanon since theyre ocs, Slight hurt/comfort but not reeaaally, Time Difference, Time passes differently in Monster world, Timeline What Timeline, Two lesbian parents greiving over their two kids, frisk can talk, mentions of main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat_Bag/pseuds/Wheat_Bag
Summary: It's been  two years.Two years since their child has gone missing.And two years since Lola Jakobs and Tina Howard's divorce.(Lola and Tina are consumed by their loss and mourn over Chara. With the two parents playing the blame game, they slowly drift apart - Lola distracting herself with her work and Tina drowning herself in loud music from bars and alcohol. And then Frisk disappears too.)





	To Mourn. (A test)

**Author's Note:**

> First work - I have no idea what I'm doing but really this is just a test thing to see what archive is all about. It's going to be short, and not much effort. If you read this, thanks, but this is about as far as it's going to get sorry.

"Frisk is gone, T! What do we do!?"

The raven haired caucasian students in her seat at the news and immediately pulls over. Gone?

"...W-what..? What the _hell_ do you mean 'gone'..?"

Tina says with a wavering voice. The raven hears her estranged wife's breathing rapidly increase in and out and the shuddering answer hardly comes through the static on her phone.

"S-she- They- they're gone a-and I can't- the police, they can't- oh fuck- _Tina_ , it's goddamn- it's happening again- and I can't-  _mierda,_ I can't breathe-"

Tina crumbles into herself and tries her best to comfort Lola. She knows the Latina can't handle anymore loss in the family, it's too raw and too painful, and she knows that verbal comfort isn't enough. But it's the best she can do and she really,  _really_ hopes that Lola isn't alone, for her sake, as she grips onto her steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turn white.

"...Hey, listen to me, love, everything will be fine, Okay..?" Tina tr8es to rationalize and assure her ex but also, regrettably, herself at the same time.

"This isn't.. It's not happening again, you have to calm down and take deep breaths, Okay? ....breathe with me girl, in and out, calm..."

And eventually, Lola is somewhat steady.

"...This cant be happening... _ay mierda_... What the _fuck_ do we do...?"

And Tina honestly doesn't know. She's lied to Lola a lot in the past-,

(- _Bodies, hot and flush against her back and chest, her jeans being hastily unbuttoned and her bra strap sliding off her shoulders as a tongue is forced wetly down her throat. She_ moans  _as the person behind her grinds against her behind, sending electricity up her body as her phone buzzes with her wife's number on the screen - she's the only person who isn't there but the only one who should be, who has the right to be there but isn't-)_

 _-_ and that had been from fear and guilt and the ever lingering sadness of Chara, and Tina feels the sickening sensation of a lie coming up her throat again, but...

This is Frisk.

This isn't another affair, not another cheat and not another scandal that can be blown off. This is their second child, the one thing in life that had given them a second,  _second_ chance, the one opportunity of new life after Chara...

So, for once, Tina is honest.

"...I don't know, Lo. Honestly, for the first-... second, time in ny life I don't have a plan. But... maybe... Well, if anything, I know there are strength in numbers..."

Tina says, and she feels like Lola nodded because there's a pause before she says, urges Tina on, with a, "Y-yeah, st-strength..." So, she continues.

"...so, maybe we should... like... talk. For real this time. I'm- this isn't an attempt to fix things, I know we're past that now, but... the last time this happened, when Chara.... The Thing that stopped us the most, our... biggest obstacle. It was ourselves. So. Like, we should at least... uh... yeah, talk, talking is enough..."

The last word is said with a shuddering breath, and Tina realises her lungs felt empty. Her heart was heavy as lead but lighter than a feather. That was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do in 2 years and it was almost even the hardest.

The tears on her face were far from being dry and her hands were shaking, but they had to confront this as soon as possible, for Frisk's sake. And yet to both Tina and Lola's surprise.. 

"Yeah... I-I agree. When should we meet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡
> 
> Mierda: Fuck...  
> Ay Mierda: Oh shit...
> 
> (Note: I seriously have no idea what I'm doing)  
> ((P.S.: if the Spanish in this is wrong pls tell me, I just googled this stuff... I didn't take Spanish class or nothing and, p.p.s.; Lola only knows swear words...))


End file.
